


How Long Do We Have?

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [31]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Sometimes you really need to get away





	How Long Do We Have?

“You’re sure no one knows we’re here?” I looked from our stretch of private beach to the cabin and back.

Dorian smiled. “I didn’t tell a soul where we were going.”

“No _in case of emergency_ notes?”

“Nothing. Not even Mae knows.” He draped an arm across my shoulders. “And no one in town has any idea who we are.”

“How long do we have?”

“Eternity,” he purred in my ear then grinned. “Or a fortnight, just to satisfy your practical streak.”

“My practical streak thanks you.” I kissed him. “It also informs me we’re overdressed.”

“Not for long, amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically takes place after the penultimate chapter of "Hidden".


End file.
